Greek: Parallel Of Worlds
by Ajrp2125
Summary: Jason Masters has always been a loner. His parents neglected him in favor of his older brother Eric. Eric is seen as their pride and joy while Jason is overlooked. He didn't have any friends as people would use him to get close to his brother. Instead of walking in their father's footsteps Jason wants to walk his own. Instead of being a follower he seeks to be an individual.
1. Chapter 1

Greek: Parallel of Worlds

Chapter 1: Her Match

Rebecca Logan was leaving her Psychology class as someone appeared before her. She looked him up and down as she just huffed. This guy was in her basic psychology class and he liked Rebecca. She knew this because every time she looked in his direction he would look away. Then she would catch him staring at her and she didn't like it. It was the same look Cappie gave her when they were together. She missed him but knew she couldn't have him. Her heart was broken and Cappie wasn't the man who could fix it no matter how hard he tried. To ease her own pain she decided to break the heart of this guy who liked her.

It may be a bitch move to do so but Rebecca didn't care about his feelings. She only cared about her own and now she slowly walked away as she saw him following her. She turned around and he came to a complete stop. He was about to talk before Rebecca interrupted him. "Look you seem like a nice guy but I am not interested. I know that you like me but you have to understand that you are beneath me. I am Rebecca Logan and you are just some average guy. It wouldn't work out because I would be a laughing stock if I was seen next to you. In other words no I will not go out with you. I am also a ZBZ and from the looks of it you're not even in a fraternity. So why don't you make yourself useful and leave me alone."

She saw the hurt look in his eyes but then she saw anger as well. "I was just going to return the textbook that you somehow left in class." She looked to see her textbook in his hands and she slowly took it from him. She thought he was going to walk away and she saw people starring at them in the hallway. She told him thank you as she was walking outside but he grabbed her hand. "Sorry Ms. Logan but you are not getting off that easy. Yes I will admit that I did like you but after your display I can see that everything I thought about you was true. You are nothing but a spoiled rich girl that has daddy issues." She slapped him as those words came out of her mouth and he just smiled. Everyone starred wondering what would happen next.

"Shut up you don't know a damn thing about me." He just stared and said, "You damn right I don't know a thing about you and it hurts when someone disrespects you doesn't it. How in the fuck did you think I felt being talked down too like I was a child. I am a grown ass man and will not be talked down to by someone who has a stick crammed up her ass. Since you clearly introduced yourself allow me the same courtesy. I AM JASON MOTHERFUCKING MASTERS and I don't take bullshit kindly. What the fuck gives you the right to think you can talk down to someone. If you haven't realized it yet you are the social pariah on campus. Everyone makes fun of you when you walk by and talks behind your back."

Everyone was shocked that someone was talking to Rebecca like she was a child. They didn't think someone had the balls to say something to her. That is why most talked behind her back because they were scared of her. "Yes I don't know a damn thing about you but I do now. I know that you are just another self-centered bitch with money that thinks she can talk to anyone any kind of way. Well sorry Queen Bitch of CRU but you have messed with the wrong one this time. If anything I feel sorry for you. You walk around like you are a god but you are so vulnerable. Any jab at your parents or yourself makes you easily angered. It also makes it easy for people to take advantage of you. If any of the ZBZ's act like you then I am glad I haven't pledged to a Fraternity. What are you when the money and fame are taken away from you Ms. Logan?"

Jason sighed as he walked away from Rebecca as she just felt horrible. She wanted to break his heart to make herself feel better and as a result she felt worse. She wanted to cry but people were around so she act like nothing happened and walked towards the ZBZ house. She didn't notice that a few of the KT pledges saw this outburst and walked back to tell their brothers what they saw.

_At the KT House _

Cappie, Beaver, and Wade were just watching TV when the pledges walked in. One of them said, "Yo guys Rebecca Logan just got talked down to by this guy named Jason Masters." Cappie was the first to respond and he asked what happened. He was told how she started it by talking down to the guy knowing he liked her. Then how she said he was beneath her and it brought up bad memories for Cappie. He knew what it felt like to feel inadequate because of Rebecca. He was also surprised that this guy didn't back down and went with Rebecca jab for jab. It takes a strong man to be able to talk back to a woman especially Rebecca.

Another thing about this was that Cappie was Rebecca's friend and as her friend he had to stand up for her. "All right pledges thanks for the heads up and you may leave now." They left leaving Cap with beaver and Wade. Wade said, "So Cap what do you want to do about this guy? I know you and Logan aren't together but your still cool right. I think you should talk to him and tell him to apologize." Beaver nodded since he thought what the guy said about Rebecca was messed up as well even if it was justified. "Yeah I think I'll get Spitter to get me some info on this guy. So that me and him can have a one on one conversation." Wade and Beaver nodded as Cappie left and headed to his room.

_With Rusty_

Rusty was busy doing his homework for one of his science classes. Then he receives a text from Cappie to find some info on a guy named Jason Masters. "Hey Rusty is that one of your degenerate masters again." Dale said after he heard Rusty's phone vibrating. "If you must know Dale then yes that was Cappie and he needs me to find some info on a guy named Jason Masters. I have to find out where he hangs out and some more information that would be helpful." Dale nodded and said, "Well then carry on I have more important things to do then here about some random dude." Rusty left his dorm room trying to find some information about Jason. As he was walking he saw Calvin and he waved to him.

"What's up Rusty and where are you heading?" Rusty smiled and told Calvin what Cappie wanted him to do. "You know Rusty I know an Omega Chi active with the last name Masters and maybe their related or something." Rusty decided to go with Calvin to the Omega Chi house to find more information. If anything he can tell Cappie he went there to brag about the Kappa Tau house being better. Once they arrived to the house he asked for Rusty to wait outside and he would go get Masters. Rusty waited a good 15 minutes before Calvin came back out with a guy that looked to be 6'4 and looked muscular. He just stared at Rusty and asked, "So I here you wanted me for something. Make it quick time is money you know."

Rusty sighed as he said, "Do you know someone by the name of Jason Masters? I know you both have the same name and I have to get some info about him." Eric Masters sighed and said, "Yes that unfortunately is my little brother." Rusty asked why it was unfortunate and he got his answer. Apparently him and Jason were not really that close which was interesting to Rusty. He remembered that his relationship with his sister was the same way. "Yeah me and Jeice really don't get along. It's been like that ever since we were kids. I really don't know anything about him other than that he goes to the same school as me."

Rusty thanked him as he walked with Calvin. "Man I can't believe Eric has a little brother. He never talked about him at the house at all." Then Rusty said, "Yeah I wonder why. He seems like a snob to me and I can't imagine what it was like growing up looking up to that. Then Rusty told Calvin he would catch up with him later as he walked towards the KT house. He saw Cappie lying on the couch eating some chips and Cappie greeted him. "Ok Spitter what do you have for me?" Rusty sighed and said, "I'm sorry Cappie I don't have that much info for you. I do, however, have some info you would be interested in. His older brother is an Omega Chi named Eric Masters and he acts like Evan Chambers 2.0. I really don't like him and he says that he doesn't get along with his younger brother. It's weird because he couldn't even tell me one thing he knew about his brother."

Cappie thought about this and it was weird. He was an only child but he knew that there had to be at least one thing someone could say about a sibling. It didn't have to be good or bad but just something. "So Cappie what do you want me to do now. I know you wanted some more info on Jason but if his brother doesn't know anything then who does?" Cappie said, "That is a good question Spitter and we will save that for another time. Good work and I think I will just wait for him after Rebecca's psych class. Rusty nodded as he left the house giving Cappie sometime to think about his confrontation with Jason.

_With Rebecca_

Rebecca made it back to the ZBZ house and she was walking to her room. As she was walking she saw the one person she really didn't want to see right now. Then she heard, "Hey Rebecca are you ok you look like your about to cry." Rebecca stared at Casey and just shrugged it off and said that she was fine. Rebecca went into her room and she just screamed out loud. She didn't care if her ZBZ sisters heard her or not she was angry. She felt really bad about what she said to Jason and his words really hurt her. She knew she wasn't perfect but she wasn't really a bitch was was angry at her father for the scandal. Angry at her mother for wanting a divorce, angry at Cappie for not begin there for her,and angry at Jason for making her feel like crap. She never thought she would meet a guy who had the brass to stand up to her. She hoped they met again and next time she will get the better of him. To her Jason won the battle but she would win the war.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Chat with Cap

Jason was walking to his dorm thinking about what he said to Rebecca. He didn't regret saying what he said but the way he said it may have come off harsh. He knew what it was like to be in Rebecca's shoes more than she knows. Having to be someone that you're not because of the family image. If he didn't break away from that then he would end up just like Eric. That was a fate that he cut off at the head. He got into a huge argument with his father about his future. His dad told him that if he wanted to be his own man then he would do it alone. Meaning he would receive no help from his father with college.

Jason with a heavy heart accepted and decided to do it on his own. He applied to a scholarship to CRU as an English major. For as long as he could remember he was never much of a talker. He used writing to express himself and as a result he became good with words. When he was pushed then he would speak his mind regardless of the consequences. For example people like his father, Eric, and Rebecca brought out the profoundness in him. He didn't take bullshit at all and faced it head on. So he received the scholarship and then he moved out of his parents place. He didn't even ask them to help him.

He packed up all of his things one night and he left them a note saying his goodbyes. All he had was his intellect and he was fine with that. His reason for going to CRU was to discover more about himself and to become his own person. He also was in the pursuit of knowledge to guide his path in life. With knowledge comes power and the use of that power could impact someone's life. He went not because of his brother but in spite of him. He was going to show everyone that overlooking him was the last thing they should have done. Ever since he got to CRU he had been doing his schoolwork and enjoying the college life. He hadn't been to any parties yet because he didn't know anybody.

He was still a loner in college but he had come to accept that. He didn't really have the support of his family so he was left to his own devices. He kept his life private and he was never asked what he did in that life. His parents were so busy catering to Eric to care about his life. He worked a job and earned a decent amount as well. He worked as a waiter at a really nice restaurant as a waiter. He hated to leave that job but he had a future to think about. Being a waiter was not something he was content with. He got a job at another restaurant close to Cru. He worked there a few days a week after his classes. Monday was his off day so he decided to get some rest since he already finished his homework after his rant on Rebecca. All she did was give him a massive headache because of her attitude. He didn't care how smart or beautiful she was. No one talked down to him like an insect.

He went to his room and just laid on his bed. As of right now he had no roommate and that was fine. Apparently the guy who was rooming with him got a scholarship to another college and he just bolted. Jason just laid their looking at the ceiling. The small little specks reminded him of stars. How they may look so small and insignificant to the universe. The thing is that without the stars the skies wouldn't be as beautiful. The sky would just represent darkness. He went to sleep thinking about how he was a star and that he would shine brightly.

_Wednesday Morning_

He woke up and stretched as he prepared to go to class. He sighed because he had class with Rebecca today. He hoped everyone forgot what happened Monday because he sure didn't need any drama today. He had work after he was done with his three classes. So he walked to class after he put his leftover bento box in a separate bag. His first to classes went by without a hitch and then it was time to go to psychology. He enjoyed the class and the experiments they had to administer. He walked into the class and he saw Rebecca but she was looking out the window. He say down a few rows behind her to avoid another confrontation. Their professor arrived and he started the lesson. After the lesson Rebecca was about to walk out when she saw Cappie at the door.

"Cap what are you doing here?" Cappie smiled and said, "Well Ms. Logan I heard about your little problem with someone Monday and I came to stand up for you." Rebecca was flattered and she didn't expect Cappie to get involved in this. Jason saw her talking with some guy who looked like a stoner. He sighed as he got his bag and was about to leave. Not before Rebecca stood in front of him and waved her finger back and forth. "Not so fast mister we haven't finished our conversation from Monday. I would also like for you to meet my dear friend Cappie." Jason sighed and greeted Cappie with a handshake.

They both stared at each other in the eyes trying to get a read off each other. Then Cappie said, "Hey Rebecca not to be rude but I would like to talk to him privately. You both can have your epic battle later. Do you mind Jason if we talked one on one." Rebecca looked like she was about to argue until she saw Cappie staring at her. It was a stare that said that he knew what he was doing. She said, "Fine but this is not over Jason." She walked off as Jason sighed and said, "Thank you Cappie I thought she would never leave. But enough of the small fry bullshit what do you want?"

They both walked outside and to a coffee shop to talk about things. After drinking a few sips of their coffee Cappie said, "I heard about your little outburst with Rebecca and I think you should apologize. You said some pretty nasty things to her and as her friend I am here to look out for her." Jason smiled as he took another sip of his coffee and said, "Look Caps I appreciate you being straight up with me and coming to me as a man. Not doing passive aggressive bullshit that the Omega Chi's are known for. I also regret to inform you that I will not apologize to Ms. Logan." Cappie asked why he would apologize and he got a response "You see Caps Rebecca is one of the people who throughout all her life has always gotten her way. In the real world things don't work like that and I refuse to apologize because I didn't say or do anything wrong. She had the nerve to talk down to me just because she could. I refuse to be talked down to and retaliate with the same courtesy she gave me."

Cappie and Jason talked a little bit more and Cappie sighed. Jason was really stubborn and he sticks by his ideals. That was something he could respect. "So I hear that your brother is with the Omega Chi's. Why haven't you joined a fraternity yet?" Jason just smiled and said, "It really isn't that hard to figure out Caps. You see my brother is what you call Mr. Perfect. For years I have always been told I need to be more like him and it makes me sick. The guy is an arrogant asshole who thinks money and reputation is everything. My parents tried getting me to pledge to the Omega's and I declined because of what they represent. They represent that you have to be a clone to get by in society. That it is wrong to just be yourself. I want to be in a place that allows me to be me and find people who live life to the fullest. Because life isn't worth living if you don't live."

Cappie was impressed by thing young dude. He wanted to be different from the rest and then he also hated the Omega Chi's. Cappie smiled because he thinks he has found a very good friend. "We at the Kappa Tau house firmly believe that college is about having fun and living a good life. Maybe you should come by so I could show you around." Jason thought about it and he said he would like that. He looked at his watch and told Cappie he had to head to work but not before he got Cappie's number Cappie said to hit him up if he ever wanted to party and Jason nodded. Jason left while Cappie just thought wow. He came there to defend Rebecca and now he was leaving thinking about his new friend. He wanted to know more about him and maybe he might pledge to Kappa Tau.

After he left the coffee shop he met up with Rebecca who wanted to know what they talked about. "Listen Rebecca I tried to get him to apologize but he doesn't think he was wrong. I also found out that you said he was beneath you. That is not a nice thing to do Ms. Logan." She just looked at him and saw that he was serious for a change. "Ok I know it was wrong but you know I am still going through a lot with my family and other things. I thought I would make myself feel better if I crushed someone's heart since mine was broken." Cappie just stared at her and he sighed.

"Look you may be going through something's but it doesn't mean you can take that out on others. He told me that he did the same thing to you that you did to him. He also told me he was trying to teach you a lesson. That you shouldn't look down on people unless you are prepared to be looked down upon as well. He seems like a nice guy and he hates those bastards at Omega just as much as I do. His brother is with the Omega's and he has been described as an Evan Chambers clone. Oh my god Evan is cloning himself. We must strike back before the world ends in tragedy.

Rebecca laughed at Cappie but he looked serious before laughing as well. "Hey Cap I know I was wrong but I am not apologizing until he does. If he can be stubborn then he has no idea how stubborn I can be." Cappie sighed but he respected her decision. He hoped that both of his friends could work this out. He liked Jason and hope d to be good friends with him. To do that him and Rebecca had to get along as well. So Cappie and Rebecca left as he walked her back to the ZBZ house. She thanked him as she went inside and Cappie walked back to the KT house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Standoff

Rebecca in her room when she got a knock on her door. She said, "Come in." Ashleigh walked into the rook and greeted her. "So Rebecca is everything ok. You seem a little high maintenance lately." Rebecca said, "I am not high maintenance." Ashleigh just stared at her and Becca sighed. "Ok I have been very angry lately. It's this guy and he makes me so angry. He said some very hurtful things to me and it made me a little upset." She nodded and said, "You know that you can't let things get to you Rebecca. I know where you are coming from because I used to let people get to me to. But I learned to not let things get the better of me and became a better person."

Rebecca asked, "So are you telling me to stop being who I am." Casey sighed and said, "No as much as Casey would like that it isn't what I am saying. I am telling you to take things in stride and not to let others get under your skin. In other words if you have to fight back if necessary." Rebecca nodded and she gave Ashleigh a hug saying thank you. Ashleigh left Rebecca to think about her situation with Jason. She didn't know why but he just got under her skin. All she could think about was what he said and how he stood up to her. It was as if he didn't care if she was Rebecca Logan. Well she would show him why he should worship the ground she walked on.

_With Jason_

Jason was walking o the Kappa Tau house to meet Cappie. He told him to stop by for a tour of the place and possibly attend one of their parties. Jason arrived to the house and he rang the doorbell. Rusty was there to greet him and said, "Hi I'm Rusty or as everyone else calls me Spitter." Cappie also walked to the door and he greeted Jason as well. "It's nice to meet you Spitter and I am Jason Masters. So Caps I would love a tour of the Kappa Tau house." Cappie and Rusty escorted him in as they walked around the place. They ended the tour in the backyard where the pledges and actives were playing beer pong.

"Here at Kappa Tau we are all about living life to the fullest. Unlike the snobs at Omega Chi we focus more on the individual. It doesn't matter how much money you have or what is on your resume. If you are cool then we welcome you with open arms." Jason said, "Wow Caps I am truly impressed. I knew there was a reason that I liked you more than my brother. Why be a clone when I can be part of the revolution known as Kappa Tau." Everyone cheered as Jason was handed a beer and got to know the Kappa's a little better.

Then Rusty and Jason started talking about siblings. "You know when I first moved here Casey didn't want a damn thing to do with me. I am a polymer science major and we really don't just click like that" Unlike everyone else Jason was actually interested in Polymer science. "So basically what you want to do is analyze the structure of materials chemically. I have to say that is pretty awesome Rusty." Rusty smiled as Jason began talking some more. "Now back to the whole sibling thing I understand where you're coming from. For years I have always been seen as the other brother or child. Everyone wanted to be around Eric because he is perceived as more handsome and smarter than me. I am sure he doesn't want a thing to do with me and I am fine with that. I have been a loner prior to coming here but I think I found somewhere I belong."

Rusty and Jason talked more about polymer science. "Hey Rusty is Alka seltzer tablets similar to Polymer science. I mean the tablets react to the hot water and their structure is broken down. I could be wrong but the chemical reaction looks amazing." Rusty shook his head and talked more about how he got started loving Polymer science. Then he asked Jason what his major was. "Well Rusty I am an English major. While science may be your passion English is mine. I love writing and it has been my passion for a very long time. It's the one thing that I can do for free and I would die happy."

Rusty nodded as they talked more about English. "The best thing about it is that it is part of the humanities category. You learn so much about people by looking at the literature of the past. It's really helped me out with the amount of knowledge that I have acquire and put into practice. Very helpful to know when people really like you or are using you for their own agendas." Rusty saw Jason frown as he said that last part. He wanted to see what he meant but Cappie showed up. Jason smiled as he greeted him. "So J man how do you like the house? I see you talking to Spitter and I hope he didn't bore you with the science."

Then Jason said, "I really like Spitter Caps. I enjoyed talking about science and I admire his dedication to what he loves. By the way what is your major Caps." Cappie frowned and just said he declared many majors and hasn't found what he loves yet. Jason said, "Don't worry about it Caps. I am sure that whatever you pick for your major and stick with will be awesome. You see everyone has their own paths to follow and who am I to judge you for not knowing where you want to go. Just remember that everyone walks their own pace in life. You just choose to have more fun on your path. I would be honored if I could walk alongside you on this road known as life and by you I mean Kappa Tau."

Cappie liked Jason a lot and he saw that they would make great friends. "Thanks J man and I hope to see you around here more often if you decide to pledge to Kappa Tau." He smiled and said, "I think this is where I belong and sign me up Caps." Spitter and Cappie smiled as they walked to the backyard again with Jason. "Gentleman it seems our family just got a little bigger. I would like o introduce you all to our newest pledge J man." Everyone cheered as Jason just smiled thinking maybe he found the friends he was looking for. Then Cappie asked to see Jason privately for a moment. "Look Jason I really hope well can be great friends but you have to resolve your issue with Rebecca. She is my friend as well and I don't want things to be tension between my friends."

Jason sighed and said, "For you Caps I will try to apologize and get along with Rebecca. Just understand that if she looks down on or talks negatively about me I will retaliate as well. Before coming here I already wrote a formal letter of apology to the ZBZ president about my actions towards Rebecca. Knowing her that probably won't be enough but she won't get that mad right." Cappie didn't look so sure as Jason pulled the envelope out of his pocket. "Word around campus is that you and Casey Cartwright are very good friends and I would be honored if you escorted me to the ZBZ house. So that Rebecca won't kill me with her glare or bare hands." Then Cappie said, "Don't forget about words." Jason smiled and said, "Caps you have to understand that I can fight words with words. It's the physical that I can't do. I shall never inflict bodily harm to a woman unless specified in the pleasure category."

Jason was put into a head lock by Cappie as he got a noogie. So Jason and Cappie agreed that they would go to the ZBZ house on Friday so that he could give his formal apology. Jason also asked if Spitter could also come along as well. Cappie agreed and told him that he would inform Spitter of the new development. Jason said goodbye as he left to go back to his dorm. As he was walking back he was thinking about the whole Rebecca situation. He knew that he may have been a bit spiteful towards her but what did she expect. He wasn't some guy who took things lying down. All he wanted to do was give her a textbook that she left.

I mean of course he thought she was beautiful and everything but that wasn't enough. Her attitude really made him angry because that is how his brother and father acted. They acted like they were better than everyone else because of their family name and money. Out there in the real world that means nothing. He went to his dorm room to write another letter that would be for Rebecca. As he learned over the years it was always smart to have a backup plan.

_Friday afternoon_

Jason, Cappie, and Rusty were walking to the ZBZ house and Jason was nervous. Unlike his new friends he had never been to a sorority house before. As they rang the doorbell Ashleigh answered the door. "Hey Cappie I see you and Rusty decided to stop by. By the way who is the guy behind you?" Cappie said, "This fine young gentleman's name is Jason my new friend and the newest pledge of Kappa Tau." Ashleigh looked at him and said, "Wait a minute. The same Jason that went postal on Rebecca. Dude she has been on the war path since the whole debacle between you two. Wow I can't believe I just used debacle." Then Jason said, "Guilty as charged and I am here to call a truce. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings or anything even though it was her fault in the first place."

Jason pulled out a letter and he said, "This formal letter is to Ms. Casey Cartwright the president of ZBZ. It is a form of apology to her and all of your ZBZ sisters that I am sorry for disrespecting Rebecca who is your fellow sister as well. My actions while justified were uncalled for and for that I am sorry." Then he pulled out another letter and said, "This letter is to be given to Rebecca after this formal letter is read to your sisters by your president. Think of it as a plan B if things don't go well." Everyone just stared at him wondering what Rebecca's letter contained. Then Jason was about to talk some more until Rebecca interrupted him.

"What are you doing here Masters?" Jason just smiled as he stared at Rebecca. She was about to slap him and everyone awaited him to get smacked. Until Jason grabbed her hand quickly and surprised everyone by lightly kissing her on the knuckle. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well once again Ms. Logan. I am here today to deliver a letter to your president and to yourself as well. The letter to Ms. Cartwright is a formal apology to her and to the rest of the ZBZ's. My actions towards you were a little coarse even though they were justified. The letter will be read in front of your sisters and I hope you all accept my apology."

He let go of her hand as he signaled for Cappie and Rusty that it was time to go. Rebecca looked at Ashleigh to see her smiling. Then Rebecca ran outside and told them to wait. "If you were a real man then you would formally apologize in front of me and all of my sisters. I guess that your all talk and no bite after all." Rusty was telling Jason that they could just walk away until Jason put his hand up. "He turned around and said, "Unfucking believable. You see Caps I told you she would do this. Here I am trying to be the bigger man and she won't even give me that courtesy." He walked up to her and got right in her face nose to nose.

She smelled so good to him but he shook those thoughts out of his mind. "You want a formal apology then fine I will give you one. If your president agrees to hearing my apology then I will give it in front of the ZBZ house. Just know that you asked for this Ms. Logan" She looked intimidated but she also refused to back down. "You are gonna wish you never said anything to me that day Masters. You better get ready to beg for my forgiveness because that is the only way I will accept your apology." Jason smiled as everyone was shocked at Rebecca's declaration. "Well then I guess I better get used to standing because the only way I am begging for anything is if I can't stand on my own two. Name the time and place for the apology and I will be there."

Rebecca stared into his eyes to see that he was serious about not begging for her apology. "Be here later tonight and get ready to kiss my ass." Rebecca walked off as she huffed. Everyone stared at Jason and Cappie said, "Dude what the hell? We came here for a truce not an all-out war." Jason turned to Cappie and said, "Well considering I tried doing this smoothly are you really surprised. I tired being nice and she won't even allow me to do that. I am going to resolve this but it seems like it isn't gonna be easy. But anything worth fighting for is worth the wait right Ashleigh."

She looked confused and just nodded her head. She couldn't believe that she saw firsthand someone standing up to Rebecca word for word. Casey would really like this to know about this. She told everyone that it was nice seeing them as she walked back into the house and closed the door. "Well it seems like I am in a war gentlemen. I will be coming back here later tonight and you guys don't have to be there. I know that you are all having a party tonight. I promise I will come back alive." They both nodded as they all walked back to the Kappa Tau house.

_With Rebecca_

_ "_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Rebecca screamed as she walked back into the house. All of her ZBZ sisters walked in as they heard her scream in anger. Casey asked what was wrong and Ashleigh told her. Then Rebecca stared at Casey and said, "Make it happen. I can't wait to see him groveling at my feet asking for my forgiveness. For making a foul out of me after class and making me feel small. He will regret the day he ever made Rebecca Logan his sworn enemy." Casey sighed as Rebecca walked upstairs and everyone heard her slam her door. They all started talking amongst themselves as Ashleigh just smiled.

"Why are you smiling Ash?" Ashleigh laughed and said, "I know something that you don't know." Casey said what and Ashleigh said, "You should have seen how Jason stood up to her it was amazing. I can't imagine what he said to her after their class. Oh yeah I was smiling because Jason likes Rebecca and I think she feels the same way." Casey laughed and said, "Oh come on Ash! Rebecca is a monster when angered. No one could possibly like her that way." Ashleigh said yeah right and then said, "It's true Case. I know because throughout that whole thing she didn't loom or even talk to Cappie. They were completely focused on each other especially when he got in her face. I could tell he was smelling her and when she walked away he was checking her out. Rebecca has smitten this guy."

Casey sighed as she took the letter that Jason gave to Ashleigh. She read it over and thought it was very well written. She decided to allow Jason to say what he needed to say to the Zeta's later tonight. Ashleigh kept Rebecca's letter to give her after Jason's apology.

_Later that night_

Jason walked to the ZBZ house as he saw all of them were waiting outside of the house. He sighed thinking it was show time and he stopped in front of them. Casey greeted him and gave him the letter as well. "Well Jason you have the floor and get straight to the point." Jason smiled and nodded to Casey. He saw that Rebecca was also there front row and center as well. "Well here it goes. Hello Ms. Cartwright and everyone here at Zeta Beta Zeta. I am here to formally apologize to your president and to all of you for my actions this past week. Despite my actions begin justified I was wrong for disrespecting and talking down to your fellow ZBZ sister. I was angry and I just spoke without thinking about how my words could have hurt Ms. Logan. I humbly apologize to all of the sisters of Zeta Beta Zeta for my actions towards Rebecca Logan. I hope all of you can find it in your hearts to forgive me."

He bowed as Ashleigh was the first to clap and then Casey joined in. Everyone else joined in except Frannie and Rebecca. "Are you all seriously going to accept his apology? No he isn't done until he gets on his knees and begs me to accept his apology." Everyone just stared at him to see what he would say and he just laughed. "Oh my god what do you want from me Rebecca. I tried being nice and I have given my apology to your sisters. If it was good enough for them shouldn't it be good for you as well." Rebecca got angry and said, "No it isn't enough because you didn't apologize to me directly. Now you are going to get on your knees and grovel at my feet to accept your apology."

Casey was about to intervene but Ashleigh stopped her. She just smiled and said something amazing was about to happen. "Well while I admire your stubbornness you have to understand that I bow to no one. We can stand out here all night but know I will not back down Ms. Logan and what are you going to do about it." She just screamed as she got up in his face. He just smiled and for some reason so did she. She grabbed his head with her right hand and he grabbed hers with his left. Then everyone was shocked when they both just made out with each other in front of everyone. Most of the ZBZ's were cheering Rebecca on while others were to shocked to do anything.

It was as if time stood still and the only thing they were focused on was each other. After the kiss they just stared into each other's eyes. Jason scratched the back of his head as he stepped back and so did Rebecca. They didn't look each other in the eye but Jason started speaking. "Um well this is not how I expected things to go. If it's ok with you I think I will be leaving now. I think I probably overstayed my welcome. It was a pleasure seeing all of you and I hope I didn't cause any trouble." Jason grabbed her hand and he kissed her on her knuckles as he walked off. Rebecca was blushing up a storm as her sister were also shocked. She turned around to see everyone staring at her. "What?"

Ashleigh ran up to her and just smiled while giving her a hug. "See I told Casey that Jason liked you. You seem to have smitten him with your good looks and something else Rebecca. You better not let him get away before some other woman nabs him." Her words seemed to light a fire in her and she said this without thinking. "Like hell if anyone touches my man then there will be hell to pay." She covered her mouth as Ashleigh said; "Now that's the ZBZ spirit." Everyone laughed as Rebecca ran back inside to her room. She was embarrassed and a little angry at Jason for doing this. She was also happy that he wasn't afraid to take what he wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Aftermath

Jason was walking back to the Kappa Tau house with a huge smile on his face. He went to the ZBZ house to apologize but something overcame him. Rebecca was looking good in that red dress and he just lost it. He tried carrying on with the apology but she got under his skin. He tried being the better person but she wouldn't allow him to be. So he stood up to her once again and then it just happened. He made out with Rebecca for a few minutes using tongue in front of all her sorority sisters. _She must really hate me now and I bet I can expect some fireworks when I see her again. I can't wait to tell Cappie. Aw Cappie shit. He is gonna kill me. _He said out loud as he finally made it to the KT house.

Jason walked inside and he went to the backyard where everyone was having some fun at the party. He saw Cappie drinking a beer and he greeted him. "Hey Jeice you have returned from the battlefield and it looks like you came back in one piece." He checked him just to be sure as Jason laughed. "I wouldn't say unscathed Caps I may have made thing worse or more interesting. Which is why I wanted you to hear this from me." As Jason was about to tell Cappie what happened Wade showed up to the party. "Cappie dude you won't believe what happened at the ZBZ house. Some dude gave an apology to the ZBZ's and then got into an argument with Rebecca that lead to him making out with her. It was intense and everyone is talking about it."

Jason sighed and said, "Well apparently news travels fast around fast. I'll remember that next time. Seriously Caps I wanted to tell you yes I did make out with Rebecca and that I really like her. I didn't force myself on to her and it just happened. I know that she is your ex but I am willing to do anything to prove myself. What do I need to do oh faithful leader?" Jason waited for his so called punishment as Cappie just sighed. "Look Jason I have no problem with you liking Rebecca but treat her right or else you will regret it." Jason smiled as he hugged Cappie saying thank you. So the party continued and they celebrated all night long.

_Saturday morning_

"Ah man that was some party last night." Jason woke up and stretched seeing that he slept at the KT house last night. He put on his shoes and walked out of the front door. As he was walking he thought that he had the most amazing dream. That he stood up to Rebecca again and that he made out with her in front of her sisters. As he was walking he decided to get some breakfast downtown. He made it back to his dorm to change and take a nice hot shower. As he was taking a shower he started day dreaming about Rebecca and how she looked naked. He tried not thinking about that but he couldn't help it. Rebecca was just the total package to him. She was smart, beautiful and she had the scent of a goddess. I mean she did have her issues but that was something he could work with.

He got in his car and drove downtown for a good breakfast. He decided to eat breakfast at work since he had to be there anyway. SO he ate breakfast and then just walked it off for a good 15 minutes. Then he went back into work to clock in and get started on his waiter duties. As he was working he saw. Casey and Ashleigh and he greeted them. Hey Casey and Ashleigh and how are you both doing?" They both greeted him as well and Ashleigh said, "Oh everything's ok Casanova. Rebecca wouldn't even come out of her room this morning because we were going to tease her. She is going to kill you when she sees you by the way." Jason smiled and said, "Yes I know that and I look forward to seeing her to. If she tried attacking me I can duck, dodge, and plant small kisses on her from time to time. It's the thrill of the chase that gets you to first base."

Everyone laughed as he got them a table. Then he came back asking them what they wanted to drink and they told him. "So Case what do you think about Jason. I mean he looks good and seems like he takes what he wants. He had the balls to make out with Rebecca in front of her sisters. He also isn't intimidated by Rebecca and I think they would make a good couple." Casey laughed and said, "Maybe they would and it would be nice to see Rebecca is more focused on him than me for a change. I have to say Jason is really bold but how bold will he be with Rebecca breathing down his neck."

Jason returned with their drinks and asked them what they wanted to eat. They gave him their orders as he began writing it down. "So I know I probably overstepped my bounds by making out with Rebecca but I couldn't help it. You know it's really hard to be nice and the better person when someone gets under your skin. Its people like her and my brother Eric who bring out the worst or best in me." Then Casey just stared at him and said, "Eric as in Eric Masters one of the actives at Omega Chi." Jason lightly laughed and said, "Yes that's my older brother. We don't really get along and I have accepted that. We are both from two completely different worlds and we like the way things are. I love my brother but as his brother I can say that he is an asshole"

Ashleigh and Casey just looked at him wondering why he felt this way about his brother. "Maybe you should talk with your brother and make things better with him." Casey said as she thought about her and Rusty's relationship. She didn't want Rusty involved with her life at all when he arrived to Cyprus Rhodes. Ashleigh agreed and he just sighed. "Sorry girls I don't see myself getting along with my brother. He chose to follow in our father's footsteps while I chose to be myself. Because of that decision I have been shunned by our father and I am on my own when it comes to paying for Cru. Luckily I got a scholarship before coming here." He left to give the cook their order as they talked amongst themselves.

"Oh wow Case this is weird. It's like looking into a mirror and seeing how you and Rusty's relationship would have been had you continued to ignore him." "Yeah I know which is why I want to help Jason. He shouldn't have to feel like an outcast because of his family." Jason returned 30 minutes alter with their food and they talked with him some more. After they finished and paid for their food they left and told him they would see him later. He nodded as he began to ask a couple what they wanted to eat. Now he was done with his work shift and he drove back to his dorm. When he got to his room he saw a strange sight. He saw Rebecca was waiting for him.

"Well there you are Masters and from your bewildered look on your face you have been trying to avoid me." Jason shook his head as he saw her smiling. "Um no I wasn't avoiding you I just wanted to see you during class. I would shower you with hugs and kisses and everything would be good." He lightly laughed as Rebecca just glared at him and he shut up. She walked towards him as he stood his ground. "So Masters while I appreciate the statement about class I thought I would handle this directly. I want to know if that kiss was to embarrass me or was it real." He smiled and said, "Well Ms. Logan you should know by now I don't play games but when I do I play for keeps. I kissed you because I really like you even if you don't feel the same way. I would do it again and again and again to make you want me."

She wanted to get angry but his smile and the way he rubbed the back of his head made her think otherwise. For so long she had been looking for a guy that could be seen as her equal. It scared her that there was actually someone who wasn't intimidated by her name or groveling because of her family name. Jason invited her inside so they could talk and she agreed. Once inside she saw that the room had 2 beds. One looked to be vacant and the room looked nice. There were posters with Quotes and important individuals from history. She also saw a telescope as well and that the ceiling had stars on top of it. "I really like your room. It feels comfy."

"Yeah this is my sanctuary. It is where I sleep, think, and just unwind. I also have no roommate which means I can do anything I want within reason." Rebecca nodded because she had her own room at the ZBZ house. So they both sat down in chairs and began talking. "So Jason I hear that your brother is in Omega Chi and I want to know why you didn't pledge there?" Jason sighed and said, "You know that is the 2nd time my brother has been mentioned today. Even when I don't want to the great Eric Masters always comes up. Anyway I didn't pledge with the Chi because they were all clones. Can you imagine how you would feel if someone imitated you?"

Rebecca nodded and said, "I love me but I would hate it if someone dressed and acted like me. I love being an individual." He smiled at Rebecca and said, "See that is why I don't want to pledge Omega Chi. They think they are better than everyone else and act like spoiled rich kids no offense Rebecca." Rebecca stared at him and said, "Offense taken and what is wrong with being a spoiled rich kid Masters. I mean your family has money as well so wouldn't that make you spoiled as well." Jason sighed and said, No unlike my family I am not spoiled I am humble and respectful. I want to be my own man and live my own life. I don't want to be a clone of my father I don't like my father."

Rebecca sighed and said, "I don't like my father either. The things he has done to our family has been dirty, rotten, and for his own selfish needs. Because of that my parents are getting a divorce." She didn't know why but she started crying. She thought of everything that her father did and it made her sick. She didn't want to pay for his transgressions but she did. Everyone thought she was just some snobby slut of a rich girl. She didn't think anyone would like or even love her for her. Jason grabbed her head and lightly wiped her tears away. "Hey hey don't cry I love it more when you smile. Can I be honest with you for a second?" She sniffled and nodded her head.

"You see when I first heard about you I didn't like what I heard. But I have never been one to just go by what I hear. I have to see for myself and I saw something in you. You were just a normal beautiful girl that I loved admiring from afar. I wanted to talk to you but I thought you wouldn't listen to me. My chance came when you left your book and I tried giving it to you." He stopped to look at her to see he had her attention. "When you talked down to me it made me think of my father and how he did the same to others. He acted like this big shot that could do or get anything he wanted. I detested that and wanted to be something different. So I chose not to follow in my father's footsteps unlike my brother. Because of that my father has shunned me and I am seen as the black sheep of the family."

Then Rebecca said, "How do you deal with it? Being the black sheep of the family and being on your own. How do you deal with what people say about you?" Jason smiles and said, "Well let's just say that it takes time. You have to put it in your mind that you are going to be your own person no matter what. People like me and you are not defined by our family names but by our own merit. Everything that we do reflects on our character not theirs. We may get broken but we can be rebuilt. We can self-recover and live better lives." Rebecca just said wow and how that was really profound. "Another thing I have to tell you Rebecca is that I like you because of you not because of your family. Screw the Logan name I like Rebecca."

She smiled and lightly punched him in the chest. "Watch it buddy while I don't like my father I still love the name Logan. So you better get used to it." Jason put his right hand on his chin and thought about it. "I can deal with that but can you deal with this." Jason kissed Rebecca again and she joined in as well. They kissed for about 10 minutes and just stared at one another. Then Rebecca said, "I want you now." Jason smiled as he began kissing her again after saying "I thought you would never ask." They began making out again as they took each other's cloths off. Jason just stared at her body and said beautiful which made Rebecca blush.

This was different from when she was with other guys in her past including Cappie. While it was just sex to them Jason looked at her differently. Instead of just seeing her body she felt like he saw right through her. Her soul was on display and he didn't turn away. It turned her on more knowing that he saw more to her than everyone else. She kissed him more and more inviting him to be hers. He obliged as he took of his cloths and he began eating her out. She had never felt so much attention to her body before. He wasted no time into making her feel like she was his and his only. She screamed not caring if everyone in the dorm heard her she was enjoying this.

After she came he couldn't help but to smile at her. Time seemed to have stood still and it felt like forever since he had done that to her. He put on a condom while Rebecca just stared at him before he started making out with her again. Then she smiled as she turned him over on his back and said, "Your mine now." She straddled him and she started riding him like she was possessed. She didn't stop as her screams filled the air as he just grabbed her breasts and lightly sucked on them. She kept bouncing up and down repeatedly as he grabbed and stood up with her. He positioned himself to stand upright as he grabbed her ass. "Baby please tell me we are going to do what I think we are going to do." Instead in answering he lowered her on his dick and she screamed in pleasure. He grabbed her ass as he went in and out of her without a care in the world.

She screamed and screamed saying, "Yes! Yes fuck me like I am yours I can't get enough Jason. Just fuck me harder." He kept doing it and then he set her back down on the bed after she came. She was out of breath and so was he but they weren't done. Rebecca got up and she bent over for him as she rubbed her pussy inviting him to satisfy her. He smiled as he positioned himself behind her as he started fucking her to her heart's content. She screamed even louder and louder saying his name. She gripped the sheets of the bed as if her life depended on it. "Do you like that Rebecca? Do you like how I am fucking you? Do you want me to stop?" As they were rocking back and forth Rebecca yelled, "You better not stop and keep fucking me. I have never felt so good. Jason baby please don't stop."

Once again to answer he just pulled her hair back as she screamed even louder. They didn't care if anyone heard them because they only saw each other. Rebecca and Jason came at the same time and they just laid on his bed. They panted and panted as Rebecca stared at him. "So this isn't a one-time thing is it Ms. Logan because I wanted something more." She smiled and she placed her hand on his cheek. You bet your sweet ass that this is going to be something more. As a matter of fact you are taking me on a date later tonight and then if your good then we are going to have even more sex." He smiled and said, Well you drive a hard bargain but who am I to not give my lady what she wants. Do you want to eat at a restaurant or I could always cook at your place but I am sure your fellow ZBZ's wouldn't allow it."

She frowned and said, "Damn Casey even now she plagues my love life. We can go out to dinner and I guess head back to my room." Jason just stared at her and said, "That sounds appalling and juvenile which is why I like you so much. Consider it done." She smiled as she kissed him and they drifted to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
